Craig, Colorado
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Moffat County Seat |subdivision_type3 = |subdivision_name3 = |subdivision_type4 = |subdivision_name4 = |government_footnotes = |government_type = Home Rule Municipality |leader_title = |leader_name = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |established_title = |established_date = |established_title2 = Incorporated |established_date2 = 1908-07-15 |established_title3 = |established_date3 = |area_magnitude = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = 13.3 |area_land_km2 = 13.3 |area_water_km2 = 0 |area_total_sq_mi = |area_land_sq_mi = |area_water_sq_mi = |area_water_percent = |area_urban_km2 = |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |area_blank1_title = |area_blank1_km2 = |area_blank1_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = 9464 |population_density_km2 = 711.6 |population_density_sq_mi = |population_metro = 13200 |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = |population_density_urban_km2 = |population_density_urban_sq_mi = |population_blank1_title = |population_blank1 = |population_density_blank1_km2 = |population_density_blank1_sq_mi = |timezone = MST |utc_offset = -7 |timezone_DST = MDT |utc_offset_DST = -6 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 40 |latm = 31 |lats = 1 |latNS = N |longd = 107 |longm = 33 |longs = 1 |longEW = W |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 1889 |elevation_ft = 6198 |postal_code_type = ZIP Codes |postal_code = 81625 & 81626 (PO Box) |area_code = 970 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 08-17760 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0171304 |website = |footnotes = }} The City of Craig is a Home Rule Municipality that is the county seat and the most populous city of Moffat County, Colorado, United States. The population was 9,464 at the 2010 census. It is home to Grande Olde West Days, Whittle the Wood Rendezvous, and one of North America's largest elk herds. History Founded by William H. Tucker, Craig was incorporated as a city on April 24, 1908. The town was named for one of the town's financial backers, Reverend William Bayard Craig. Craig became the county seat when Moffat County was created out of the western portion of Routt County on February 27, 1911. In the same area as Craig, at the confluence of the Yampa River (then known as the Bear River) and Fortification Creek, were previous towns known as Yampa (as early as 1885) and Windsor (as early as 1878). In 1878 the area consisted of a number of ranches and at least two businesses: Himley's Ferry (which allowed crossing of the Yampa River) and Peck's Store (a one-room trading post). In the 1970s and early 1980s, the largest power generation plant in Colorado1. Craig, Colorado Chamber of Commerce Website and several coal mines were constructed near Craig. Geography Craig is located at (40.516896, -107.550389). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all of it land. Climate |date=May 2013 }} Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 9,189 people, 3,525 households, and 2,432 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,886.6 people per square mile (728.5/km²). There were 3,851 housing units at an average density of 790.6 per square mile (305.3/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 92.56% White, 0.30% African American, 0.96% Native American, 0.42% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 3.84% from other races, and 1.89% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 10.80% of the population. There were 3,525 households out of which 38.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.3% were married couples living together, 9.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.0% were non-families. 25.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.53 and the average family size was 3.05. In the city the population was spread out with 28.5% under the age of 18, 9.6% from 18 to 24, 30.1% from 25 to 44, 21.9% from 45 to 64, and 9.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 106.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 103.4 males. The median income for a household in the city was $41,091, and the median income for a family was $45,504. Males had a median income of $38,038 versus $21,806 for females. The per capita income for the city was $18,140. About 6.9% of families and 8.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.5% of those under age 18 and 6.5% of those age 65 or over. Hunting Craig is known as the "Elk Hunting Capital of the World" by many sources, including www.ausa.org and www.californiahuntingtoday.com. While this claim has also been made by other towns and areas, Craig certainly does make a strong claim. Hunters travel to Craig from all over the world to hunt the land of Moffat County for elk, and many of them stay in Craig. Craig's tourism relies heavily on hunting, and the town's economy relies on the heavy boost received each winter from travellers. Notable inhabitants Jennifer LeRoy (b. January 7, 1974) is an American model and actress. She was chosen as Playboy's Playmate of the Month in February 1993. Chance Russell Phelps (July 14, 1984 – April 9, 2004)) was a lance corporal in the United States Marine Corps who became known when Lt. Col. Michael Strobl escorted his remains from Iraq. Lt. Col. Strobl recorded his account of the escort in "Taking Chance", an article which was later made into a full-length movie by HBO under the same title. See also *Outline of Colorado **Index of Colorado-related articles *Colorado **List of cities and towns in Colorado **Colorado counties ***Moffat County, Colorado *Yampa River References External links *City of Craig official website **CDOT map of the City of Craig *Moffat County School District *W.B. Craig Category:Cities in Colorado Category:Cities in Moffat County, Colorado Category:County seats in Colorado